In order to conserve energy, automobiles are now being engineered to give improved gasoline mileage compared to those in recent years. This effort is of great urgency as a result of Federal regulations recently enacted which compel auto manufacturers to achieve prescribed gasoline mileage. These regulations are to conserve crude oil. In an effort to achieve the required mileage, new cars are being down-sized and made much lighter. However, there are limits in this approach beyond which the cars will not accommodate a typical family.
Another way to improve fuel mileage is to reduce engine friction. The present invention is concerned with this latter approach.
Turbine oil containing as a corrosion inhibitor the reaction product of oleic acid and an alkanol amine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,067. Monopropanolamine is not useful because it has too low a molecular weight.
Alkanolamine esters of organic acids are used as load-carrying additives in U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,758. Triethanolamine is preferred.
Water-based hydraulic fluids are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,831. The oil used in making the water emulsion contains about 50% of an emulsifier formed by reacting a fatty acid with an alkanolamine.
Lubricating oil containing an ashless dispersant and a demulsifier for water-in-oil emulsion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,052. The commercial additive "Ethomid" (registered trademark, Armak Company) is mentioned. This is a polyethoxylated oleamide.
Cutting oils and metal forming oils containing higher fatty acid esters of alkylol amines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,478.
Crankcase oil containing phosphonate friction reducers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,633.